Coming Out
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Merlin comes out of the magical closet with a Doctor who speech, but is he the only one to come out the closet.
1. Chapter 1

I just read chapter four of 'Could have sworn I'd heard that before' by Inky Spectacles and I just had to write something. I own nothing. No Queen Gwen, but Arthur is King. It's basically a 'Doctor who' quotes/references and speeches in a Merlin one-shot.

Merlin's P.O.V

It was just one of those days. One of those ridiculous days where Arthur is a King prat, again, Camelot's being attack by mystical beings, again. Except these ones know better and had exceedingly pissed me off. They'd left, taking with them the prisoner that they had threatened to burn down all of Camelot to get to when something in me snapped.

"Merlin are you okay?" Arthur asked me looking at my enraged posture and drawing the knight's attention to me. I stood there with my fists clenched and shook my head.

"They know better" I said forebodingly, "The dark fae court know better than to mess with the human realm and if they're starting then the rest of the fae will follow"

"What do you mean, there could be more of those things attacking us?" Gwaine said apprehensively, "How do we stop them?"

"You don't, I do," I answered.

"And how Merlin are you meant to do that?" Arthur asked in contempt. I knew I should have just kept quiet, but I couldn't help it. I made the decision not to hide anymore.

"You know how sometimes I have brilliant ideas?" I asked. There was a resounding no to that. I forgot, none of them are aware of these things.

"Merlin, you're beginning to scare me," Leon said teasingly. No more time for lies I thought.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." I said before doing a long distance speaking spell. "Oi, I didn't say you could go, article 57 of the shadow proclamation. This is a full functioning level five realm and you were just going to burn it. Did you think no one was watching? You lot back here now"

"Merlin, what did you do" Arthur demanded, before trailing on about the evils of sorcery.

"You just summoned the dark fae back to Camelot. Actual dark fae, fae of death" Gwaine rambled.

"Was that a good idea?" Percy asked practically, "They were leaving"

"Leaving is good," I say as they appeared, "Never coming back is better." I stepped forward and watched as they magically scanned me.

"You are not of this world," they said finally as one. I smiled innocently and straightened my neckerchief.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it" I confessed, choosing to not look behind me to see there reactions.

"Is this world important?" they ask. I look at them, trying to keep the disgust of my face. It had nothing to do with there appearance. In fact they were rather beautiful with their wings and unique colouring.

"Important, what do you mean important?" I said angrily, "Thousands of people live here is that not important. Here's a better question: Is Camelot a threat to the fae?" they looked at me blankly in surprise.

"Well come on, you're monitoring the whole kingdom. **Is Camelot a threat?**" I demanded. Images floated to life around us showing the people of Camelot, the knights training and other assorted images.

"No" they said with increasing reluctance.

"Are the peoples of this realm guilty of any crimes against the laws of the court of the dark fae?" I continued dangerously. They flicked through the images once again.

"No" they say gently. I smirk.

"Okay, one more, just one. Is this realm protected?" I asked staring directly at them. Picture of everything that's attacked Camelot flash through this time, Goblins, the Great Dragon, armies, sorcerers, bandits, Morgouse and Morganna.

"Because you not the first to have come here" I said letting go of any pretence I had of calm my voice raising, "Oh, there have been so many… and what you've got to ask yourself is… **what happen to them?**" I say in an icy whisper.

Images of me using magic to save lives and battle former foes show now, much to my displeasure. I wasn't going to tell them about those.

"Hello," I said stopping before them smiling, showing way to many teeth, "I'm Emery's"

They turned pale at looked at me in fear.

"And basically…. **Run**" I told them, my eyes firing gold. They disappeared frantically.

"You can do magic" Arthur said slowly. I nodded.

"You probably want to kill me or something right now" I said, forcing my tone to sound dismissive. "It can wait till tomorrow, I still have that bottle of rum we confiscated from Gwaine. I'm off to go drink it"

"You're keeping the rum" Gwaine said horrified.

"I just saved you're lives again, the whole kingdom really, for about the 600th time free of charge and now you probably all want to kill me. So shoot me, I'm keeping the rum," I said smiling.

There was a moment of silence before a hand grabbed the front of my shirt and slammed me into a nice warm body. A pair of lips met mine hungrily, **Arthur's **lips I thought before my brain disengaged.

"What?" I said in surprise after he stopped kissing me. He pressed his lips to mine again.

"_What?_" I repeat dazed as all the knights laugh at me good-naturedly.

"Come on Merlin, you've still got to go fetch my lunch in five minutes" Arthur said taking my hand and walking in the general direction of his room.

"_**What?**_**" **I groaned shocked.

"Oh honestly Merlin, I'm in love with you, I'm not going to kill you" he said. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Good" I said when I found my voice, "Because that was next on my list of things to come out about"

_And we all lived magically, gay and happily ever after…_

_ **The end**_

**Well there you have it, Merlin comes the magical closet and Arthur comes out the normal one. Review me; I can be persuaded to make this a two-shot with Arthur's P.O.V and just maybe a sex scene if asked for. Thank you for reading, now I can go on with my Percy Jackson story.**


	2. Chapter 2

I just read chapter four of 'Could have sworn I'd heard that before' by Inky Spectacles and I just had to write something. I own nothing. No Queen Gwen, but Arthur is King. It's basically a 'Doctor who' quotes/references and speeches in a Merlin one-shot.

Arthur's P.O.V

If I knew what was going to happen today I'm not entirely sure I would have gotten out of bed. Basically magical thing attack Camelot, they get defeated, I stare longingly and discreetly at Merlin, stupid feelings and so ended another day. Until _Merlin, _cheerful, happy, exceedingly hot… I mean um… that really has noting to do with it, but Merlin got pissed. Oh happy day, for future reference when someone tells you that statistically all sorcerers can't be evil and maybe that there's one hiding in the castle doing good, even though it's punishable by death…. Don't tell them that not even Merlin's not that stupid, just don't but back to Merlin being pissed.

"Merlin are you okay?" I asked him looking at my manservant's enraged posture. He looked mad, even madder than… well than I'd ever seen him and he looked _hot_. He stood there with his fists clenched and shook his head. Liar.

"They know better" he said dangerously his eyes flashing gold for a fraction of a second. "The dark fae court know better than to mess with the human realm and if they're starting then the rest of the fae will follow." Oh bugger, that is going to be difficult, we could barely fight them off this time.

"What do you mean, there could be more of those things attacking us?" Gwaine said apprehensively, "How do we stop them?"

"You don't, I do," I answered. What? What the hell does that mean? How can Merlin stop them, it wasn't as if he's a powerful sorcerer or anything I thought to myself.

"And how Merlin are you meant to do that?" I asked in worry disguised as contempt, I couldn't make it sound like I cared more than I should. He stood there, looking like he was physically biting his tongue. The second he snapped I could see it, and it was slightly scary.

"You know how sometimes I have brilliant ideas?" he asked. There was a resounding no to that. Merlin doesn't have brilliant ideas, I don't think.

"Merlin, you're beginning to scare me," Leon said teasingly. I wanted the conversation to go back to a place where I understood what he was talking about.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." he said before doing some sort of spell. I forgot how to breath Merlin couldn't be evil… I can't be in love with an evil magic user. I was so freaked out I almost missed when he started speaking again. "Oi, I didn't say you could go, article 57 of the shadow proclamation. This is a full functioning level five realm and you were just going to burn it. Did you think no one was watching? You lot, back here. Now"

"Merlin, what did you do" I demanded, before trailing on about the evils of sorcery because at the present moment in time it was all I could do. He just summoned back the enemy, to scold them… that should not be as sexy as I think it is.

"You just summoned the dark fae back to Camelot. Actual dark fae, fae of death" Gwaine rambled.

"Was that a good idea?" Percy asked practically, "They were leaving"

"Leaving is good," he says as they appeared, "Never coming back is better." He stepped forward and I watched as they magically scanned him. Oh god, he's going to get himself killed. He can't get himself killed.

"You are not of this world," they said finally as one. He smiled innocently and straightened my neckerchief. They were wrong they had to be wrong. Not my Merlin, well not my Merlin… argh, you get the picture.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it" he confessed. My legs nearly gave out, not of this world. What the hell did that even mean?

"Is this world important?" they ask. There was a look of disgust on his face. I'd moved enough so I could see a reflection of it in a mirror hanging on the opposite wall.

"Important, what do you mean important?" he said angrily, "Thousands of people live here is that not important. Here's a better question: Is Camelot a threat to the fae?" they looked at him blankly in surprise.

"Well come on, you're monitoring the whole kingdom. **Is Camelot a threat?**" he demanded. Images floated to life around us showing the people of Camelot, the knights training and other assorted images. Magic… I will never understand it.

"No" they said with increasing reluctance. I let out a breath that I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Are the peoples of this realm guilty of any crimes against the laws of the court of the dark fae?" he continued dangerously. They flicked through the images once again. Come on, I thought… it's almost as if he'd done this before. Maybe he had?

"No" they say gently. He smirked ferally, which _did not _make my knees weak for totally non-fearful reasons… _at all_.

"Okay, one more, just one. Is this realm protected?" he asked staring directly at them. Picture of everything that's attacked Camelot flash through this time, Goblins, the Great Dragon, armies, sorcerers, bandits, Morgouse and Morganna.

"Because you not the first to have come here" he said practically burning with rage and waves of power that I could feel, his voice raising, "Oh, there have been so many… and what you've got to ask yourself is… **what happen to them?**" he says in an icy whisper making me shiver in what I will admit now as _want_.

Images of him using magic to save lives and battle former foes show now, much to my displeasure. How much had he done, how much had he save our lives without us noticing?

"Hello," he said stopping before them smiling, showing way to many teeth, "I'm Emery's"

They turned pale at looked at him in fear, true paralysing fear, the type you piss you're self.

"And basically…. **Run**" he told them, his eyes firing gold. They disappeared frantically.

"You can do magic" I said slowly. He nodded, he could do magic, he had been saving Camelot for years and I had to kiss him…. Now.

"You probably want to kill me or something right now" he said, his tone to sound dismissive. "It can wait till tomorrow, I still have that bottle of rum we confiscated from Gwaine. I'm off to go drink it"

"You're keeping the rum" Gwaine said horrified. Wait, he thinks I'm going to kill him and the bloody worried about rum?

"I just saved you're lives again, the whole kingdom really, for about the 600th time free of charge and now you probably all want to kill me. So shoot me, I'm keeping the rum," he said smiling.

Merlin just came out of the magical closet so I guess I can come out of the real one. I internally debated about it before deciding fuck this…. My hand grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed me into my body. I pressed my lips to his hungrily, **Merlin's **lips I thought happily.

"What?" he said in surprise after I stopped kissing him. Oh, come on I thought wasn't it obvious? I pressed his lips to mine again.

"_What?_" he repeated dazedly as all the knights laugh at us good-naturedly.

"Come on Merlin, you've still got to go fetch my lunch in five minutes" I said taking his hand and walking in the general direction of his room. Trying to make everything ok, no better than okay without words.

"_**What?**_**" **he groaned shocked. As if to say after all that I have to work? I decided to spell it out for him.

"Oh honestly Merlin, I'm in love with you, I'm not going to kill you" I said. He rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek. I nearly fell over. Well, that went better than I expected I thought to myself contently.

"Good" he said he said after a moment, "Because that was next on my list of things to come out about." About half an hour later when Morganna came to assassinate me she walks in on us having sex and Merlin throws her magically out my window and orders me to keep going…. She never came back for some reason, I wonder why?

_And we all lived magically, gay and happily ever after…_

_ **The end**_

**There you go special request. Never say I don't accommodate my reviewers. Especially when they're nice, now I'm complimenting without actually giving a compliment… oh, dear it's contagious. P.S, in case you missed it Arthur's gay **

**Review! **


End file.
